


Hit Repeat, Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Crack, Crossdressing, Fetish Clothing, Funny, Gen, Leather Kink, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns up at the Avengers Tower and robs everyone blind whilst strutting around in cosmic high-heels, a black leather corset and a suit. Inspired by <a href="http://i.imgur.com/Uh6rE.jpg">this ridiculous image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Repeat, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART FILL](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8775) by semiseverus.livejournal.com. 



..

 

They were very  _very_  tight.

..

 

“Maybe I don’t wanna go to your super secret complex all the time. Maybe I like it here,” Tony Stark shrugged. “You gotta dance to my tune some time. My tune has drinks.”

Tony was leading a characteristically disgruntled Nick Fury through the Avengers Tower. He had perfected a teleportation suppressor that would give their colourful pet nut jobs, or villains, nine kinds of headaches from hell. It was also a precursor to a full-blown magic blocker.

Yes, yes, Tony Stark was a genius.

“I like what you’ve done to the place,” Tony added sarcastically. “Didn’t know you could fit so many MIB in here.”

Indeed there seem to be SHIELD agents tucked away in every nook of the Avengers Tower. Every inch looked to be under surveillance.

Fury’s scowl deepened. “Trump card like this is gonna be attracting crazies in droves. Just doing my job and keeping them out. Or apprehending them. Now why don’t you do yours and show me the fancy doohickey instead of leading me around in circles!”

..

 

Bruce Banner was in the computer plant room when he heard the sound of stilettos. 

“Uh. I don’t think you have clearance to be in—” he began.

“I always have clearance,” Loki answered haughtily. He grabbed Bruce by the chin and spun him around, tracing a gloved finger down the scientist’s chest. He leaned in until they were nose-to-nose, until all Bruce could see were those deadly vivid unblinking green eyes. “Now be a lamb and let me work,” Loki purred then forcefully shoved Bruce down into a swivel chair.

Nothing happened. Maybe the Other Guy was as stunned as he was.

Bruce adjusted his glasses.

..

 

Tony paused his theatrics. “Ooookay, here we go again.” Thor rubbed his eyes, coming back to life. 

Green tendrils snaked and sparked across all the electronic equipment Tony could see, leaving them sizzling and smoking blackly. Everything, all his nice neat blueprints were probably wiped. Back-ups as well. Third time this month. He would sob, but the SHIELD spooks were already bundling him off to the prearranged safety-room. Next time, leave the party at Fury’s complex.

“Can we get a visual on the intruder?” Fury growled into his radio. Cameras down. The entire place had hackles raised to high alert. With a state-of-the-art government system like this, it was in all likelihood more supernatural interference.

“Going in, sir,” Clint Barton brusquely replied. “Got them, can’t identify however.”

“Describe.”

“Wait, is that—no. No, no— _woah_ , ohholydearmotherofgod _JESUS_ —!” A clatter of the radio dropping.

Fury glanced over to a befuddled looking Thor. “Hawkeye down. Other units report in.”

..

 

Steve Rogers raised his shield when he heard the confident stride of heels around the corner. This was a horrible defensive position, but at least SHIELD would have them this time. It would be difficult for the enemy to get out. And this enemy probably more so, judging by the sound of those nine-inch—

He looked Loki up and down. And again. The Asgardian was wearing a white shirt with a skinny black tie and a close-fitting suit jacket. His hands were covered with the tough black gloves Steve saw sometimes during their battles. That would have been all fine but for the fact that Loki’s narrow waist was cinched in with a boned leather corset, to the point that it wouldn’t be difficult for Steve to wrap his hands all the way around it. And the tight black leather pants. The  _outrageously_  tight black leather pants. That clad every curve and muscle of the Mischief God’s lean legs and rear in glistening black, that led down to a pair of cosmic icepick-thin black high-heels. Heels. No, he was sorry. Just.

“Son?” Captain America inhaled, then said definitively: “ _No_.”

Loki lifted a mocking eyebrow. “I am wearing  _heels_  larger than your  _manhood_.”

And that was how the fight began that one time.

..

 

They were all looking at his legs. Yes, they were nice long legs, she could appreciate that, but  _professionalism_. Was this incubus what felled the great Clint Barton?

“Urgh,  _please_ ,” Natasha muttered, then rallied. “Eyes front, soldier!”  _идиот_.

They were going to keep Loki at bay, bide time until Stark pulled up his socks and activated the teleportation suppressor. Widow whacked an agent across the back of the head.

..

 

“Never got through his rocker phase did he,” Nick Fury deadpanned when he saw Loki, Second Prince to the throne of Asgard, Realm Eternal, in his astounding glory. Praise the Lord.

“Loki! This is excessive,” Thor boomed concernedly. “I know you are sensitive about your child-bearing, but there is no call for you to parade your body in this way. No one here thinks you still show the poor effects of birthing!”

Loki sashayed smoothly up to his brother, accentuated hips swaying, and glamourously kneed the God of Thunder in the crotch.

The space that Director Nick Fury was pointing his useless-against-Loki-anyway gun was now thin air and doubled over big blond God. Which meant everything had gone to where all hand baskets went and shit, because Stark, that  _ass_ , still hadn’t gotten his fancy doohickey working.

..

 

Tony was just about to turn on the suppressor, but then, yeah no.

So he decided to wolf whistle, long and loud. No reason not to. “Hey, baby. People call me Tony, but  _you_  can call me tonight.” He couldn’t gauge exactly how ironic he was.

Loki was strutting elegantly along the long mahogany tabletop like it was a Milan catwalk. For the first time, Tony was completely alright with the agents dumping him in the old boardroom as he gazed up from his tinkering on the thick-pile carpet. An expert in heels, quick fluid sensual strides, Tony filed away. And  _damn_  that corset was tight.

“My, you’re working that. Ever considered an alternate career to fiendish villainy, Twiggy?”

Loki sighed, put-upon. Tony also filed away that the God of Mischief’s heavy-lidded bedroom eyes looked rather seductive, and also that they were not bedroom eyes. Beady eyes, beady, yes, that’s what the villains had, except Loki had the clearest roundest—

He was never going to be able to bleach his mind of the thoughts of Loki as a leggy brunet, now was he.

“I only wore this to garner an extra few minutes. It worked,” Loki smirked. The sorcerer was manipulating Tony’s device, disconnecting it. Tony didn’t stop him. What was he supposed to do? Turn the teleportation suppressor on and lock himself inside with a crazy—though however tasteful and stylish—Norse God of Lies and Other Devilry? He wasn’t even wearing his Iron Man armour! How the hell did Loki get past everyone anyway?

The killer heels really emphasised the swell of  _dat ass_. Thank you shut up now brain.

“You’re a liar. And a diva. Bet you adored the drama,” Tony drawled, pretending to sit relaxed back against the boardroom wall.

Loki only grinned wolfishly and vanished with the teleportation suppressor in a wisp of heels, corset, suit and green.

..

Photomanip credit [**semiseverus**](http://semiseverus.livejournal.com/).

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Found at[paintinglions](http://paintinglions.livejournal.com/971.html) on LiveJournal.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts:  
> [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=17801570#t17801570): Loki, corset, heels and suit. Loki in the outfit above for what ever reason.  
> [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/2838849.html): May 29; _the perfect outline of a man_
> 
> Title from the ridiculously hot song [_Contact High_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxjcszKEcHE) by Architecture in Helsinki.
> 
> Thank you. ❤


End file.
